ThunderWings
T H U N D E R W I N G S Thunderwings surive off a strip of mountaintops north of Jade Mountain. Their abilities include a lightning shock which is set off if a Thunderwing's scales touch anything solid. Thunderwings are also immune to fire (like Clay), yet cannot breathe fire. Their looks resemble an Icewing's, but with purple scales. N O T E S You do have to ask to make a Thunderwing. Please leave your character's name, description, personality, and ranking (Queen is closed, all other is open!). Then I will add you to the page promptly. D E S C R I P T I O N Thunderwings are have scales that stick out everywhere, like jagged rocks on their body. This resembles an Icewing's icicle-like ridges, but Thunderwings are purple instead of snowy blue. Thunderwings also have mini lightning-bolts which constantly zap when they aren't touching anything to release energy. These dragons are also named like Nightwings- they have two-part names such as Lightningbolt, Sparkfly, Cliffdiver, and others (these names are free to use). A B I L I T I E S Thunderwing abilities include their lightning-shock, which will zap any living creature a Thunderwing comes into contact with, besides their own kind. They also use a thunder roar, which is can distract foes, and, sometimes, send them spiraling backwards. In addition, these creatures are immune to fire. However, they cannot breathe it ironically. T E R R I T O R Y Thunderwings thrive in a mountain range north of Jade Mountain. This area holds ragged peaks that stretch high into the clouds. Queen Candlelight's Palace is formed out of those cliffs, yet they sort of lean on eachother, forming a giant dome underneath. Caves have been carved into the walls, like the pavailion in Queen Coral's Summer Palace. However, each family as their own level. The topmost and lowest sections of the pavalions are used as the schooling classrooms, kitchens, etc. A R E N A Much like Thunderwings have traits similar to original tribes, they also use an arena like Queen Scarlet. Prisioners are kept on small stone platforms, like Skywing prisioners, but ancient talons are imprinted on the rocks. Each of the imprisoned dragons will slide his/her talons to fit into the imprints. From then on, if the prisioner's talons leave the imprints, they will recieve a shock of lightning. This is the result of a talented animus Thunderwing. But, getting back on track, Thunderwing prisioners are taken to the arena. There, they fight to the death for freedom since the winner will be released. R A N K I N G S Queen Queen Candlelight - Female - WanderingWings Council Members N/A Royalty N/A Soldiers N/A Civilians N/A Prisoners N/A Dragonets N/A Eggs N/A C U L T U R E Thunderwings are typically feirce creatures, they have a diet of meat and/or fruit occasionally. They, like Mudwings, stick together as a family. Eggs are the responsibility of the parents, dragonet schooling is up to the parents as well. Families fight together, hunt for eachother, and simply provide for eachother. Each family sends in one dragon to represent their "mini tribe" in the Council. The Council aids the queen in decisions that effect the whole tribe. This is their style of government, and Thunderwings are not willing to change it. T H A N K S ! Thank you for visiting the Thunderwing page, and joining us! We appreciate you!